Jaden's Flashback
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Ever wonder what Jay was doing while she stayed with Yubel in the other dimension? Well, you can stop now. This is a FemJaden story, one that'll focus on her past-life as the "Supreme Queen" since I got a lot of ideas when the Americans showed their last episode. Please review guys and this will include all of Jaden's friends. And some SpiritShipping later. (On hold for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Jaden's Flashback Episode 1: Questions**

It was the middle of no where. The sun was beating down on the land, not showing any sighs of mercy or a chance of letting the clouds give some protection to the burning land below.

From a bird's eye view, you'd think there was nothing there at all. Not a soul.

Oh, how wrong you would be. There was not one but **two **souls in the baron land and they were in the same body.

The body was that of a human girl. Her brown hair reached her waist and had orange high-lights here and there. Her red sleeveless jacket kept her from getting too cold because of the wind and stopped her from getting too hot because of the sun. Her red mini-skirt wasn't the best for travelling in, but her grey tights helped her feel less-revealed. Her red combat-boots were okay, because the heals weren't too high and weren't hurting her feet either.

This girl was a woman of many regrets.

She regretted what her grand-step-father had done to the innocent. She regretted hurting people when she used to play with them when she was a child. She regretted sending her one true friend, as a child, away into space. She regretted not spending time with her other friends. She regretted leaving one of her closest friends behind, when he needed her the most. She regretted becoming so obsessed in finding him, she forgot about her other friends. She regretted letting them die. She regretted letting the darkness in her heart take hold and murdering thousands of innocent lives. She regretted killing two of her friends when the darkness took hold. She regretted letting another one of her closest friends protect her and got himself killed in the process. She regretted being too weak and scared to protect what was left of her friends. She regretted everything she had done in that one semester. And she wanted to pay for it.

She didn't travel alone. She was travelling with her Deck, Duel Disk and one other soul in her body.

The other soul's appearance can easily be described as demonic. Her most noticeable features are her sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochromic eyes and a third vertically eye on her forehead. Her clothing is rather bizarre. One of the creature's legs is completely covered, while the other is mostly exposed. On one side of her head was wild white-hair, while the other side had wild violet-hair. She also had bright-blue lips and pointed teeth, resembling those of a vampire. This "beast's" entire appearance can easily be described as made up of opposites.

The human girl was known by many names.

"The Supreme Queen": A name that struck fear in the hearts of this dimension's inhabitancies. "Jaden Yuki": A kind, thought-full and tomboyish girl who will help anyone and everyone to the best of her abilities. And finally "Judai Kaiba": The inheritance of her father's company, Kaiba Corporation, and a wanted dead girl to make her father suffer for what his company had done in the past, when her grand-step-father was in charge.

But the other soul in her body, had only one name: "Yubel". In another life, Yubel was a human child, who became half-demon to protect the princess and next "Supreme Queen" in-line for the power. The princess that Yubel protected in the past was in-fact Jaden, in her past-life.

Jaden, her friends and the whole Academy had been sent to a demission, by Yubel, where Duel Monsters came to life and could in-flick real damage to you. Jaden and her friend named "Jesse Anderson" had been duelling Yubel in an attempt to get back home and it had worked. The only problem was that Jesse had sacrificed himself and stayed in the other dimension with Yubel, while everyone else made it back safely. Another portal opened up and Jaden went back in to try and find Jesse, being accompanied by her friends. Unfortunately, most of them had lost a duel in this dimension and been sent to the stars, while those that were still with Jaden thought they were all dead. But after a duel with Yubel and the truth about her past-life revealed, Jaden decided to stay and help Yubel while her friends, in the stars or not, were all sent home.

They had been wandering aimlessly through-out the time they had bonded and had separated from all and any other humans in this dimension and beyond. They would walk all day and night until they found a place to rest and the last place had been a small cave and they spent one night there before walking again. To pass the time, Jaden would sing some sorrow-full songs and Yubel would look around at Jaden's memories, see what she missed while she was in space. They did speak to each-other almost every-other-time. Today though, the conversation was going to be very serious.

"Yubel, can I ask you a really weird question?" Jaden called to her guardian.

"Of course." Yubel smiled as she appeared next to her mistress' side.

"Why was I reincarnated? Was it to fight the Shadow Riders? The Light of Destruction? What am I here for?" Jaden asked.

Yubel sighed. She truly wished she could've avoided this conversation with her mistress, but she knew it would come up eventually.

"Yes, it was to fight the Light of Destruction." Yubel sighed.

"Then, why wasn't Jesse there? When we met, I felt as if we had met before, so when I found-out about my other life, I thought Jesse was from it." Jaden explained.

"He was. Just not from the time you defeated the Light of Destruction." Yubel tried to tell her mistress without going into details. It hadn't been a fun time for her.

"Yubel… Could you show me my past again? You know, like when you did in our duel?" The brunette asked her friend.

"Well… I could, but I'm not sure if it would help you." Yubel confessed.

"Please Yubel. I need to know just what happened to make me feel that way when we first met." Jaden begged.

Yubel knew she couldn't fight her mistress, epically when she was begging. Damn, Jaden was a master at the "Kicked Puppy" look when she needed to be. The truth was, when Jaden said "make me feel that way when we first met", she hadn't meant knowing him from before. Well she had, but she meant something else too. She had meant, the "love at first-sight" emotion she had when they met.

"Alright Jaden. I'll show you how it all started… And how it all ended." Yubel promised.

"Thank you, Yubel." Jaden smiled, the first real smile since she first realised it had been Yubel all along and that it was her fault for what happeed to her friends.

"But first we need to find a place to hide, since you'll be unconscious and defenceless, as I show you those images." Yubel instructed.

Jaden nodded and started running at top speed, to look for a place to hide.

In 5 minutes, she had found a large cave to hide in and be safe. It was long, wide and at the end, was a cave hanging over-head. The entrance to the cave over-head was only big enough for a Kuriboh to fit in and it was really high, Jaden had to use Burstinatrix to get up there. The cave over-head was big enough for Jaden to lay down and take her Duel Disk off.

Nothing lived out here, but there was a possibility that something could come around, that's why this cave was perfect. The large cave would make for a good distraction to the one hanging over-head, so if they saw that it was empty, that's exactly what it was and if it was something threatening, it would leave.

Jaden took off her bag and Duel Disk, lay down and got comfy.

"So Yubel, how does this work, exactly?" Jaden asked in curiosity.

"You just concentrate, while I take you to your past again and show you the things you went thought." Yubel explained.

Jaden nodded in understanding and closed her eyes.

"Whenever you're ready, Yubel." Jaden told her.

"Okay." Yubel nodded and concentrated. So did Jaden.

At first, nothing happened, but Jaden didn't give up.

Suddenly, Jaden saw a ball of dark-light come to her.

"Touch it Jaden. It'll show you your past." Yubel told her.

Jaden reached out to try and touch the dark-light. She did it and suddenly, it exploded and everything was black.

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Jaden's Flashback Episode 2: The Legend**

Jaden could feel herself moving. She knew she wasn't physically moving, her mind was. She was moving to the unremembered-memories of her past-life as a princess, with Yubel by her side.

"Wow." Jaden gasped.

She was floating in mid-air over two doors. One was red and had a small bronze door-knob to open it, while the other was black with a gold handle to open it.

"What now?" Jaden asked Yubel.

"You open the red door. It will take you to the memories of your past life." Yubel told her.

"What's behind the black door?" Jaden asked and looked at said door.

"The memories of the Supreme Queen. But, before you open the red door, you need to know about the legend you grew up listening to." Yubel told her.

Jaden looked at her, curiously.

"For many years, there was a council. The council of the Elements. They existed to keep balance in the kingdom and protect it from injustice. They each represented a element. They lived in harmony for many years and everyone in the kingdom was happy. Until Luce, the bearer of Light, began to act strangely. Luce began to become obsessed with controlling the world and dishonoured the council name many times. The council disagreed with Luce's visions of the future and he left the council. Later, he returned with one goal: To kill the council members. Luce destroyed his comrades and their wives and husbands. But he forgot about one thing. His niece and the daughter of Darkness. She gathered the other children of the council. They gathered a mighty army to fight against Luce and his minions, but it still wasn't enough. She knew that the other children were beginning to give up, so she made a decision. She would find her cousin, the only child she couldn't find and get her to fight with them. The Child of Darkness found her cousin, The Child of Light, and convinced him to fight with them. Now at full strength, The Child of Darkness and the other children went to war with Luce and his army. Her friends and cousin worked together on the battle field, while she entered the castle Luce was in. When she found her uncle there was a rage-full battle and by letting her uncle stab her, The Child of Darkness was able to get to her sword and pierce Luce's heart. Her friends and cousin found her dying on the hard, cold floor of the castle Luce used to call home. They prayed for The Child of Darkness' life to be saved by the Gods, but they didn't help. Someone else did. A shadow appeared over her and said it was 'The Gentle Darkness' and for The Child's courage and self-sacrifice, it would help her. The friends and cousin thanked 'The Gentle Darkness' as it healed her injuries. And she survived, but 'The Gentle Darkness' said that it's powers now rested with The Child of Darkness' blood-line and she would be known as Haou. And if the kingdom ever fell into the hands of those like Luce again, the current holder of 'The Gentle Darkness's' power would be given the title 'Haou' to fight this evil entity once again." Yubel told her mistress, the way it was told for so many years.

"Wow. That is one amazing story." Jaden gasped.

"I know. You told a lot of people that story in your past-life, whenever they were afraid or felt lost." Yubel told her mistress.

"Well… Shall we?" Yubel asked.

"Let's go and find out about my past-life." Jaden smiled and ran to the red door.

She grabbed the bronze door-knob, twisted it open and with a heave, opened the door to her past.

**T.B.C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Jaden's Flashback Episode 3: How We Met? Part 1**

When the light wasn't so bright, Jaden opened her eyes. She was in a field, with wild flours everywhere, glorious green grass, surrounded by trees and the wind blew softly. She had to admit, it was beautiful. Jaden suddenly noticed, something moving in the trees. Jaden prepared herself.

But to her surprise and relief it was only herself as the princess. The younger girl was wearing a red cape, light-blue chest armour, leather around her wrists, a blue battle skirt, leather around her ankles and sandals.

"You can't catch me!" The Princess laughed.

"My Princess! Please you must return to the castle!" Someone yelled.

Jaden looked back to where the voice had come from. And much to her surprise, it was Zane!

He looked like he was 11-years-old, but his face had a seriousness that would have frightened anyone else. He was wearing the tradition silver chainmail vest of a knight, with a red long-sleeved shirt under it, black leather gloves, dark-blue trousers and boats. He also had a belt around his waist and a sword attached to it.

"But Ryo! It's no fun back there!" Wined the 8-year-old Princess.

"My Princess, your father forbid you to leave the castle unaccompanied." Ryo, the past version of Zane, said to her.

Jaden wasn't surprised that the Princess called him Ryo. After all, it was Zane's middle name and Jaden suspected that in this time, Ryo's full name was Ryo Zane Truesdale.

"But I'm not alone! Yubel is flying over-head and you're here." The Princess pouted.

"Your father meant that you couldn't leave the castle without a knight with you." Ryo corrected himself.

"But you're a knight, Ryo." The Princess told him.

"I'm a knight's apprentice, my Princess." Ryo sighed.

"Oh. But can't we stay out here for just 5 minuets, Ryo? Please." The Princess begged.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but we can't. When I became a knight's apprentice, I vowed to protect the royal family, you included. My teacher told me to protect you at all costs, Princess Judai, and to always be loyal to you. Please, we must return before you are missed." Ryo said and offered the Princess his hand.

"Okay." Judai sighed.

When she reached Ryo, she grinned and quickly tapped his hand.

"You're it!" Judai cheered and started running back the way she came, thought the trees.

Ryo sighed. He should have seen this coming.

"Okay, your highness. Here I come!" Ryo yelled and chased after the young brunet.

Jaden followed them both thought the trees. She came here to learn about her past and so far, she was learning fast. Judai was laughing while she ran, while Ryo ran after her silently and Jaden fallowed. When they came to the castle, Jaden gasped. It was a huge, white and majestic castle with blue tile ruffs.

"Come on Ryo! You're not even trying to tag me!" Judai laughed.

Ryo cracked a smirk.

"Oh yeah!" He challenged.

"Yeah!" Judai challenged back.

Then Ryo picked up the pace and nearly tagged Judai, but she got out of the way just in time. She tripped on her own two feet and Ryo tripped over her. The blue-haired boy gasped.

"My Princess! Are you alright?" Ryo yelled in a panic and got off of the brunet.

"I'm alright, Ryo. It's only a scratch." Judai reassured, once she noticed her injured leg.

"I am so sorry, my Princess. Please except my sincerest apologise." Ryo bowed.

"It's alright, Ryo. See, I barely felt it." Judai reassured her friend and started running back to the castle, with Ryo hot on her heels.

When they entered the castle, they were greeted by 3 friendly faces. Those faces were Syrus, Alexis and Atticus.

Syrus was wearing a brown jacket, a red bandana around his neck, dark-blue shirt, dark-brown trousers and brown boats. He looked like a servant or something in Jaden's opinion. He look like he was 6-years-old.

Alexis was wearing a long-sleeved green dress, on her each of her arms was a band with flower designs, around her waist was another band with the same flower design and thought you couldn't see her shoes, they were green heels. To Jaden, Alexis looked like a lady-royal or a princess. Alexis looked around 8-years-old.

And finally Atticus. Atticus was wearing a chainmail vest/skirt, with silver armour on his shoulder, a belt around his waist with a sword, black leather gloves and tight trousers. Atticus looked like a knight. He was 11-years-old.

"Sho! Asuka! Fubuki!" Judai greeted.

Sho was Syrus. Asuka was Alexis. And Fubuki was Atticus.

"Princess! Ryo!" The 3 greeted.

"So, how are you doing, my friends?" Judai asked them.

"We are fine your highness. How was your escape?" Asuka asked her Princess.

"Same old, same old. Ryo found me before I could get away." Judai pouted and glared playfully at Ryo.

"I am sorry, my Princess." Ryo kneeled.

"No you're not." Judai pouted.

At that point, everyone started laughing, even Jaden. But of course, no one knew that.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Everyone asked and turned their head to see Chazz.

Chazz was wearing the same attire as Judai, only his cape was black and instead of chest armour and a battle skirt, he had a chainmail vest/skirt. He was the same age as Judai.

"Hi Manjoume!" Judai greeted, pleasantly.

"Hello Princess." Manjoume said mockingly.

"What's wrong, Manjoume? You seem upset." Judai asked in worry for her friend.

"I'm not your friend Princess, so stop treating me like I am." Manjoume snapped.

"Manjoume! That is the Princess you are speaking too!" Asuka yelled in disapproval.

"It's okay Asuka. He didn't offend me, he's just upset, so he's pretending to be angry." Judai told her friends.

Manjoume was shocked. That's exactly what was going on. Judai turned to him.

"So tell me what's wrong Manjoume? If you don't, I'll just have to beat you in a fight." Judai warned playfully.

"My stupid brothers told me I had to come home today." Manjoume grumbled.

"And what's wrong with that? Are you going to miss me?" Judai teased.

Manjoume's face turned beat red.

"NO!" He yelled.

Judai laughed.

"I know. So what's wrong? Would you rather get stuck with me than them?" Judai asked him.

Manjoume slowly nodded. He hated that about the Princess. She always knew what was on her friends' minds. And whether he'd admit it or not, he was the brunette's friend.

"Then don't go Manjy! You could stay in a guest room." Judai suggested.

"My name is not MANJY!" Manjoume yelled in offence.

"I know." Judai sang.

Then she grabbed his hand.

"Now let's go!" Judai cheered and led Manjoume and her friends to though the castle.

**T.B.C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Jaden's Flashback Episode 4: How We Met? Part 2**

As Judai ran though the castle with Manjoume's hand holding her's, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry. That was my fault." Judai apologised as she got up.

"It's alright Sarge. I wasn't looking either." Greeted a kind voice.

"Kenzan!" Judai exclaimed and hugged him.

Kenzan was Hasselberry. He was wearing a chainmail vest/skirt, had a rather thick belt on with his sword attached to it, dark-brown tight trousers and brown boats. Kenzan was the only person in the whole kingdom that never said 'my Princess' or 'your highness' to Judai when he was talking to her. He treated her like an old friend, which is why he calls her 'Sarge' and Judai was glad that at-least someone treated her like a normal person. He was 12-years-old and very muscular for his age.

"What were you doing running down the hall, Sarge?" Kenzan asked, once he let go.

"Manjoume is staying over since his brothers are jerks." Judai sang.

"Oh I see. Manjoume is staying here so he can hide behind the Princess's back and be safe from the big bad wolves." Kenzan teased.

"Shut up!" Manjoume yelled as the black-haired boy and brown-haired girl laughed.

Then a girl ran around the corner and hugged Judai from behind.

"Huh?" Judai asked and turned around to look at the girl.

"Rei!" Judai squealed and hugged the girl back.

Rei was Blair. She was wearing a long-sleeved dress with white sleeves while the rest was red, with a red cape and casual red shoes. Rei was Judai's little sister and if anything happened to Judai, she would become the next ruler of the land. Rei was 6-years-old.

Rei looked at Manjoume and ran over.

"You need some help getting up?" Rei asked, kindly and offered her hand.

Manjoume excepted her hand and stud up.

"Now, let's find you a room Manjoume." Judai suggested and they continued to walk down the hallway.

Kenzan and Judai talked about battles of the sword and shield type, while Rei talked with Manjoume about who might get Judai's heart, but it soon turned into a shouting completion about who was right and who was wrong.

But the fun was interrupted by a shout.

"WHAT IS ALL THAT RACET!?"

A door was slammed open by non-other than Crowler. He was wearing a long dull-red robe, with a dark-blue sleeveless jacket over it that reached down to his waist and small circular objects on the man's ears. He was a King's adviser.

The kids screamed and hugged their conversation partner for dear life.

"Oh. It's just you Vellian." Kenzan sighed and let go of Judai.

"That's Dr. Vellian to you, commoner." Vellian growled.

"How dare you speak to him that way Vellian!" Judai growled.

"Oh. Please except my dearest apologise, your highness. I forgot he was one of **your **friends." Vellien begged, mockingly.

"You better believe it! So if I see or hear you bad mouthing my friends again, you can kiss your job goodbye!" Judai threatened.

"Yes, my Princess. Now, I must get back to teaching Daichi." Vellien said.

Jaden knew who Daichi was. Bastion.

"Forget that! He's been in there all week! I demand that you give him a break! Or at least let me see him." Judai pouted.

"Did the Princess request my presence?"

Everyone looked at the door to see, Daichi: Bastion's past-life version. He was wearing a dull-red hood over a green long sleeved shirt/skirt with a white sleeveless shirt-skirt over it with black tight-trousers and brown shoes.

"Yes. Daichi, I want you to take a break from studying and have a little fun!" Judai ordered.

Daichi looked a little stunned.

"Come on. Please." Judai begged him, making puppy eyes.

Daichi blushed slightly, but it was enough to make Rei giggle, Manjoume glare and Jaden to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I… Um… Suppose it would be alright." Daichi stuttered.

"Great! Now come on! We're looking for a spare room for Manjoume!" Judai smiled, grabbed Daichi's hand and ran down the hallway, with her friends running behind her.

**T.B.C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Jaden's Flashback Episode 5: The First Threat**

"Wow." Jaden gasped. She had now learned that Syrus was right. They were friends in a past-life. Just not what he thought they were.

Jaden followed Judai and her friends and sister, down the hallway. They were all laughing their socks off. Asuka, Sho, Fubuki met up with them and Yubel had also joined the group. But, Jaden knew some of her friends were missing.

"And this'll be your room, Manjy!" Judai smiled and opened a room for her friend.

Manjoume looked around. The room had a small balcony with black curtains, a king-sized bed with black covers, a cream coloured wardrobe and finally a large black rug on the flour.

"Do you like it?" Judai asked, eagerly.

"It's nice, I guess." Manjoume sighed, then realised something.

"Stop calling me MANJY!" The black-haired boy yelled.

"Whatever you say! Good night, Manjy!" Judai giggled and ran-away, with the others behind her.

"MY NAME'S NOT-Oh forget it." Manjoume sighed and made himself comfortable.

Jaden laughed at the black-head.

"You really are the old Chazz Princeton!" Jaden laughed and went after Judai and the others.

~Later that day~

"Good night, Sarge." Kenzan smiled.

"Night, night." Judai smiled, tiredly.

After the Princess Asuka and Prince Fubuki went back home, Judai, Sho, Manjoume, Rei, Daichi, Kenzan and Yubel had played a game of tag as Ryo watched them, making sure everyone was safe. When the sun finally set, Judai had grown tired and Kenzan had offered to take her to her room, so she didn't have to walk and Judai had obliged.

Kenzan returned the smile and walked to the door.

"Kenzan, wait." Judai asked.

"What's the problem Sarge?" Kenzan asked, kindly.

"Thanks… For treating me like a normal girl… And for taking me to my room." Judai smiled.

"Why, that's mighty kind of ya Sarge. Now, get some sleep. You got a big day ahead of ya." Kenzan smiled back at her and left the room.

"I know." Judai yawned and fell asleep.

Jaden, as always, had been watching.

"Wow. I sure did have one heck of a life back here, huh?" Jaden asked herself.

Suddenly, the scenery changed.

_Jaden and Judai were in a huge white room. Of course, Judai didn't know Jaden was there, so she thought she was alone._

"_Where am I?!" Judai yelled in worry._

"_Ha ha ha."_

"_Who said that?" Judai yelled._

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha."_

"_Tell me who you are. I won't hurt you!" Judai yelled thought the light._

"_Get ready, little Princess, for your precious Darkness will soon be gone. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"_

"_Who are you? What do you want?" Judai yelled as she shielded her eyes with her arm._

"Sarge!"

_Jaden was covering her eyes, too._

_Suddenly, Judai started to yelp, feeling something prick her skin on her defending arm._

"Judai!"

_Judai yelled in pain as the voice continued to laugh and the Light started to burn._

"Princess!"

"_Help me!"Judai screamed._

"Judai! Wake up!"

Judai bolted up right in a heartbeat.

She was in her room. The moon shone brightly and gently thought the red balcony curtains, into the room with a cream wardrobe, red carpet and red covers on the bed.

A worried, Kenzan, Sho, Manjoume, Rei, Daichi, Ryo and Yubel had surrounded her.

"What… Happened?" Judai asked.

Jaden watched, patiently.

"It's okay. You just had a nightmare. You're safe now." Rei reassured her and hugged her sister, tears in Rei's eyes.

"Rei…" Judai gasped.

Rei almost never cried. She felt horrible for making her worry.

"I'm sorry." Judai sighed, guilt-fully.

"It wasn't your fault, Judai." Yubel reassured.

"Your highness. May I suggest you tell us what was happening in your nightmare?" Daichi suggested.

"Daichi! Did you even hear her screaming! She was terrified! Do you think she'll want to tell us, now!?" Kenzan yelled in his face.

"Easy, Kenzan! It was just a suggestion. Not a demand!" Manjoume yelled at him and put his arms under Kenzan's to restrain him, since he looked like he was going to kill Daichi.

"It's okay, Kenzan. I'll tell 'em." Judai reassured.

"Are you sure, Sarge?" Kenzan asked.

Judai nodded.

"Okay, well we're all ears." Ryo told them.

"Daichi, could you take notes? I feel like I'll need to remember this." Judai requested.

Daichi nodded.

"Thanks." Judai smiled.

So, Judai told them what she saw. Daichi promised to take the notes to Vellian and the King the minute the sun appeared over the hills. Judai thanked him and everyone returned to their rooms. Except Ryo.

"Ryo? What are you still doing here?" Judai asked.

"You told us the voice said 'Your precious Darkness will soon be gone' right?" Ryo asked.

Judai nodded.

"What if it was a threat? With your permission, my Princess, may I stay here? In case someone attacks you from in here." Ryo requested.

Judai smiled.

"Actually I could really use some company right now. Thanks, Ryo." Judai sighed and relaxed again.

"Good night, my Princess." Ryo smiled a kind smile for her.

"Night, my Knight in black armour." Judai smiled, as she fell asleep again.

Jaden had watched it all and was happy that her friends were exactly the same as Judai's. Always standing by her side.

Suddenly, Jaden was in the room with the doors again.

"Hey! What gives?" Jaden yelled.

Then, Yubel appeared.

"What happened, Yubel? Why am I back here?" Jaden asked.

"You said you wanted to learn about why you were reincarnated?" Yubel asked.

"Yeah!" Jaden told her.

"Well, school's out now." Yubel told her.

"What do ya mean?" Jaden asked, confused.

"What I mean is, you can't stay there all the time. If you do, then there's a risk of you never coming back." Yubel explained.

"How?" Jaden asked.

"The more time you spend in there, the more of a possibility of Haou taking control of you again and I know that's the last thing you want." Yubel told her.

Jaden gasped.

"So… Everytime I go in there… Haou's gonna take over my body again!?" She yelled in a panic.

"No, Jaden. First, Haou must notice that you're not in control and that will take some time. But when she does, slowly, but surely, Haou will activate the Darkness in your blood and take over." Yubel reassured.

"How long would that take?" Jaden asked.

"Two days, as least. I'll wake you up when I start to feel her taking over. That's why I didn't come with you, into your memories." Yubel explained.

"Okay. How long will I have to wait until I can go back in?" Jaden asked.

"Right now." Yubel told her.

"Sweetness!" Jaden cheered, ran to the red door and opened it again.

**T.B.C**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Jaden's Flashback Episode 6: The Knight of Destiny**

Jaden was in her memories again. This time, she was in Judai's bedroom again. And it was morning. Judai was sleeping peacefully, with Ryo standing awake by her bedside, keep his watchful eyes open.

They were wearing the same clothing as yesterday, since Judai had fallen asleep in it and Ryo never went to his room to change.

Jaden smiled at Ryo's loyalty. Zane would be so proud if he could see himself now.

"Hummm." Judai began to stir.

Ryo shifted his head to face Judai. She rubbed her eyes and looked to her left.

"Ryo? You were awake all night?" Judai asked in amazement.

"Of course, my Princess. I promised I'd stay awake and protect you." Ryo said, majestically.

Judai smiled at her loyal Knight in training.

"Thank you, Ryo. You're the best." Judai smiled, got out of her bed and hugged him.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Jaden giggled.

Ryo blushed a bright red, but Judai didn't notice. She looked up at his face.

"Now come on. I'm hungry." Judai giggled, grabbed his hand and pulled him out her room.

They ran to the dining room. Or in Ryo's case, dragged to the dining room. Judai burst thought the door with Ryo in toe.

The King looked up from his conversation with Vellian.

"Judai. Ryo." The King greeted.

"Hello father." Judai bowed, respectfully.

"Good morning, my King." Ryo greeted and kneeled.

"Rise." The King commanded.

"So Dad, what's for breakfast?" Judai asked.

The King chuckled.

"You really are just like your mother." He smiled.

Judai giggled.

"And proud of it! So, what's for breakfast? And can my friends eat with us, today?" Judai asked.

"Pork. And of course your friends can eat with us." The King smiled.

"Really?" Judai asked, excitedly.

The King nodded.

"Now, go get your sister and friends, since it's not really yet." The King smiled.

"Okay." Judai nodded.

"Come on, Ryo." She giggled and dragged him out the room with her.

Jaden felt that something was up, so she decided to eardrop on The King and his Adviser.

"Are you sure what Daichi told you was right?" The King asked.

Vellian nodded.

"He wrote it down on paper, my King. It seems the time of prophesy has arrived." Vellian sighed.

"And she's so young, along with the rest of her friends." The King sighed in agreement.

"I truly do wish it wasn't going to happen to her." The King sighed, again.

"What? What's going to happen?" Jaden asked.

"I'm afraid that we could never control our Destiny, let alone someone's else's." Vellian sighed.

"I'm afraid you're right. Let's just hope she can do it." The King agreed.

That's when Judai, Yubel, Rei, Manjoume, Daichi, Sho, Ryo and Kenzan ran thought the door.

"Is breakfast ready now?" Judai asked, excitedly.

The King chuckled.

"It should be." He smiled.

Judai cheered.

"Come on fellas! Take a seat!" The Princess called to her friends.

They did as they were told and everyone sat down. Judai was at the head of the table facing her father with Yubel at her side. Rei, Manjoume and Kenzan were on her left and Ryo, Sho and Daichi on her right. Vellian sat to the left of the King and next to Daichi, leaving one empty chair next to the King and Kenzan.

That's when the kitchen staff came in with a plate of food for everyone. They eat in conversation for a while, taking about their goals, joking around and how good the food was. Of course, Ryo and Yubel were mostly silent.

After a while, the King made a coughing sound. Everyone went quiet.

"Judai. You know the dream you had last night?" The King asked.

Judai nodded.

"What's wrong father?" Rei asked, for her older sister.

"Judai. The time of prophesy… Has come." The King said.

Gasps filled the room. Everyone had heard of the Legend of Haou, but didn't know it would happen to their little, Judai. But then they remembered Haou's friends, that were mentioned in the prophesy. They had become a target!

"So… I'm the new Haou?" Judai asked, not believing it as much as her friends didn't believe it.

The King nodded, slowly.

"That is why I'm here."

"Huh?" The kids asked and turned to the door.

Jaden knew who that was. Aster. He was wearing a Knight's attire and looked Judai's age. He looked pretty serious.

"Father… Who is this?" Rei asked, uneasily.

"I don't know." The King gasped.

"My name… Is Edo Phoenix. And I had a hunch that you were the new Haou, Princess, so I came here ready to serve and protect you with my life." Edo, the old Aster, said respectfully and kneeled before Judai.

"_Well, that explains how I know Aster. But what about-_" Jaden was cut off.

"And I'm here to help out Edo."

The others looked to the doorway again and saw Chumley. Chumley had leather boats, brown tights, a dark green vest/skirt with white long sleeves, a light green hood and a large bag of supplies on his back.

"This is my squire, Hayato." Edo introduced.

Everyone was still in shock.

"Hi!"

Well, except Judai.

Everyone looked at the Princess as she got out her chair and went over to the strangers.

"I'm Judai! It's nice to meet both of you! I hope we can be friends." Judai giggled and stretched her hand out, waiting for them to shake it.

Edo was is shook, but soon was over it and shaking hands with Judai.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness. I promise I'll protect you." Edo swear.

"Thanks!" Judai smiled and went over to Hayato.

"It's so nice to meet you." Judai smiled.

"Um… Likewise?" Hayato said, trying to find the right words that wouldn't insult the Princess.

Judai laughed.

"Don't worry man! I won't have you killed if you offend me." She smiled in reassurance.

Jaden smiled. This was definitely a moment she'll remember.

Suddenly, she was in the room with the red and black doors again. She looked to Yubel.

"How long was it Yubel?" Jaden asked.

"About a day. Don't worry. Haou is still at bay." Yubel reassured.

"Can I go back in then?" Jaden asked.

Yubel nodded. Jaden ran to the red door and opened it.

**T.B.C**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Jaden's Flashback Episode 7: Training**

Now it was after breakfast and Edo had suggested starting training, for when the Evil Light came. Everyone agreed and were currently in the castle garden.

Wooden swords clashed. Manjoume and Judai were sparring at the moment, while Hayato tutored them and the others watched.

"Come on, Judai. I've heard that what you lack in strength, you make up for in speed. Dodge fast! Strike hard!" Hayato tutored.

Judai acted on Hayato's words and hit Manjoume's right arm, which was holding his sword.

"Manjoume! You're stronger then she is. Don't let her chip away at you just because she's a girl. And don't be afraid to use all your strength. Recover quickly! Hit her hard!" Hayato ordered.

Manjoume acted on Hayato's advice and smacked Judai on her left arm.

She grunted for a second, then grinned.

"Alright. About time you manned-up!" Judai teased.

"Judai! Save your breath for when it counts!" Hayato advised.

Judai nodded and continued to battle with Manjoume, as Hayato pointed out anything they did wrong or weren't doing and told them how to fix it.

"Wow. Hayato is really pushing them." Sho gasped.

Ryo nodded.

"He has to. We need to push ourselves to our very limits and break those limits if we want to get out alive. Hayato taught me that and made me be the best I can be." Edo informed them.

"Let's just hope that Judai doesn't make herself sick from working too hard." Daichi spoke up.

"Alright! That's enough for now! Take a break!" Hayato barked at Judai and Manjoume.

They stopped and walked over to where the others were sitting.

"You were really good there, Princess." Sho praised.

"Thanks little buddy, but Manjy was doing a good job too." Judai smiled and nodded to the said boy.

"It's Manjoume! Get it right!" Manjoume yelled.

"Easy there solider." Kenzan attempted to calm him down.

Manjoume just grunted.

"Stupid nickname." He muttered.

"Excuse me." Hayato called to get their attention.

"Now, you will all be learning valuable skills while you train. You will each learn how to use a weapon but some of you will also learn other skills besides fighting." Hayato informed them.

Everyone nodded.

"Rei and Sho." Hayato called, to get their attention pacifically.

"You two will be learning about medicines and healing. I'd like you to become archers, too." Hayato told them.

The 6-year-olds nodded.

"Ryo, Edo, Manjoume and Judai." Hayato called.

The said boys and girl looked at him.

"I want you four to practice with swords for now." Hayato explained to them and they nodded.

"Kenzan. I want you to practice on an obstacle course I've especially made for you." Hayato told the muscular boy.

Kenzan nodded.

"Daichi." Hayato said the one name he hadn't said yet.

"I want you to learn about the legend and magic. You will be a spellcaster." He told the said boy, who nodded.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Judai yelled.

The others agreed with her and got to work.

**T.B.C**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Jaden's Flashback Episode 8: Asuka and Fubuki's Encounter with Evil**

After spending what felt like weeks, every now and then returning to her Yubel, Jaden had seen two months of nothing but training and she was starting to get bored watching just the training. So Jaden had an idea.

She would visit Asuka and Fubuki. Alexis and Atticus' past-selves.

Jaden wasn't sure how, but she was there in a heartbeat.

"It looks like if I ever want to go somewhere, all I gotta do is ask." Jaden shrugged.

She walked around the castle's halls, unnoticed by the servants and knights that roomed the halls. Eventually, Jaden found Asuka's room and walked through the closed door.

Asuka's room looked just like Judai's, only where it was red in Judai's room, it was blue.

Jaden chuckled in amusement. Alexis always loved the colour blue. Another sign that Asuka was Alexis' past-life version.

Then, a serving girl entered the room.

"My lady, it is time for you to awaken." The girl said, softly.

"Every well, Ami." Sighed a sleepy voice.

Jaden looked at the bed, to see Asuka still in it. The blonde Princess rubbed her eyes as she rose from the King sized bed.

"Is my breakfast ready?" The Princess asked.

"Of course, my lady. I'll bring it up now." Ami said and walked out of the room, quickly.

Asuka slid of the bed and walked over to her cream coloured cumbered. She reached in and pulled out a long blue dress, with a band around the waist with flour designs.

Jaden slipped out of the room to look for Fubuki.

Eventually, she came across another door and decided to take a chance. She walked thought it and it was Fubuki's room.

It was just like Asuka's room, just a bit messier.

But Fubuki wasn't in bed.

He was being strangled by a ninja!

"FUBUKI!" Jaden screamed.

She knew she couldn't do anything, but still, she ran at the attacker and surprisingly, he let go of Fubuki and fell to the flour after Jaden tackled him.

"_What?_" Jaden through, not knowing what was going on.

Then she realised something.

Jaden hadn't been the only one to scream his name.

Asuka had.

And she had tackled the attacker the same time Jaden had.

Suddenly, the attacker disappeared in a flash, as sun-light entered the room, leaving it with just Asuka, Fubuki and Jaden.

Fubuki was still coughing, as he tried to get some air back in his lunges, while Asuka panted.

Eventually, a smaller version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon ran into the room.

"Fubuki-sama! Asuka-sama!" The small dragon panicked and ran to his master, Fubuki.

Fubuki smiled at the sight of his friend.

"Hello, Adam. I'm okay and so is Asuka." He reassured.

"Call the castle messengers." Asuka suddenly said.

Adam, Fubuki and Jaden turned to her.

"Why sis?" Fubuki asked.

"Because the great evil that Judai has to face…" Asuka trailed off as she stood and faced them.

"Has just attacked you."

**T.B.C**


End file.
